Many consumers enjoy trying different alcoholic beverages. Often, in order to try multiple types of beverages, it is necessary to purchase a multitude of ingredients and multiple bottles of alcohol. This is often very costly and requires a significant amount of storage, since bottle are often not emptied and need to be stored. Because of this, consumers tend to stick with a certain type of drink. Countertop coffee makers have become very popular among consumers. These countertop coffee makers include a brewer which heats water from a reservoir and inputs hot water to a single serve cartridge that houses coffee grinds and a filter. Coffee is “brewed” in the cartridge and then permitted to exit the brewer into a cup. Existing machines of this nature puncture the top and bottom surfaces of the cartridge in order to permit hot water to enter the top of the cartridge and coffee to exit a bottom of the cartridge.